One Direction Songfics
by Twiggi828
Summary: Twiggi828 and Princess Zelda98 are proud to present a One Direction songfics story! For all you crazy people out there. We are doing 18 of One Direction's awesome songs. The characters are from our favorite books, TV shows, and movies. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Heeeeeeeeeeeeeyy! This is PrincessZelda98 and Twiggi828! Soooooo, we are extreme Directioners now (at least, Twiggi is), and we've decided to do 1D songfics! YAY! There are 19 songs we will be doing. Half of them will be on Twiggi's profile the other half will be on PrincessZelda's! We'll list the songs and the fics first, and then go into the stories. :D**

What Makes You Beautiful- Cleo and Lewis from H2O: Just Add Water (Zelda's profile)

Gotta Be You- Alex and Mason from Wizards Of Waverly Place (Twiggi's profile)

One Thing- Eugene/Flynn and Rapunzel from Tangled (Twiggi)

More Than This- Sam and Mercedes from Glee (Twiggi)

Up All Night- Olivia and Wen from Lemonade Mouth (Zelda)

I Wish- Mary Margret and David from Once Upon A Time (Zelda)

Tell Me A Lie- Beck and Jade from Victorious (Zelda)

Taken- Prince Caspian and Susan from Narnia (Twiggi)

I Want- Ron and Lavender from Harry Potter (Twiggi)

Everything About You- Brady and Mikayla from Pair of Kings (Zelda)

Same Mistakes- Max and Fang from Maximum Ride (Zelda)

Save You Tonight- Ron and Hermione from Harry Potter (Twiggi)

Stole My Heart- Will and Ellie from Avalon High (Twiggi)

Moments- Haymitch and Maysilee from The Hunger games (Twiggi)

Stand Up- Jesse and Suze from the Mediator (Zelda)

I Should've Kissed You- Percy and Annabeth from Percy Jackson and the Olympians (Zelda)

Na Na Na- Same and Freddie from iCarly (Zelda)

Time To Get Up- The Flock from Maximum Ride (Twiggi)

Forever Young- One Direction, self explanatory (both of us, just to make it even)

**So hope you are excited. Tell us if you have anything to add! Oh and by the way as much Twiggi wishes we don't own One Direction. We'll say it again but we don't own the characters or songs! Be back soon!**


	2. Gotta Be You

**The first song I get to do! Yay! This is Gotta Be You, track 2 on 1D's amazing Up All Night CD. And this songfic is about Alex and Mason from Wizards of Waverly Place, my favorite couple EVER!**

_Girl I can see it in your eyes your disappointed_

Alex turned away and sighed. Mason just stared at the mess he had just made. Alex was obviously disappointed and angry. After all, he _had_ just demolished her Wizard of the Year ceremony.

_Cause I'm the foolish one that you anointed_

_With your heart_

_I tore it apart_

"Alex, I'm sorry," Mason gasped. Chase glared at him. Alex didn't speak, nor did she look at either of them. They (especially Mason) had smashed her heart.

_And girl what a mess i made upon your innocence_

_And no woman in the world deserves this_

The whole night was trashed. In Mason's words, it was now rubbish. Alex didn't even deserve the horrible event. She didn't say that she was dating Chase; it got edited that way. She didn't stand herself up for the award; Mason did. She didn't complain about where her seat was; Chase did. She never fought anybody either; that was mason and Chase. So why was this happening to her?

_But here I am asking you for one more chance_

"I'm so sorry," Mason said, "I didn't mean it to end up like this. I came here to fix things."

"Well that's not what happened." She wiped her eyes.

"Um..." Chase uncomfortably paced around.

_Can we fall, one more time?_

_Stop the tape and rewind_

"I don't know what came over me. I just saw you...with him..and I..snapped." Mason tried to calm him temper.

"Mason," Alex groaned. "I told you that there was nothing going on between Chase and I. And you didn't believe me." Her voice cracked.

_Oh and if you walk away I know I'll fade_

_Cause there is nobody else_

"I know. And I'm really, truly sorry. I can't go on like this. Knowing that you're this mad at me. Do you have feelings for him?"

_It's gotta be you_

_Only you_

_It's gotta be you_

_Only you_

"I..." Alex stuttered. She couldn't talk. Sure, Chase was nice and all. But did she really like him like that? Alex slowly shook her head.

_Now girl I hear it in your voice and how it trembles_

_When you speak to me I don't resemble who I was_

"I don't think so," Alex's voice shook. She was definitely broken hearted. "No."

This made Mason feel slightly better, that she didn't like Chase like that, but the fact the he had done this to her really killed him. His anger toward Chase melted away, and he was now mad at himself.

_You've almost had enough_

_And your actions speak louder than words_

Alex took a shaky breath and went up to the stage to get her trophy. Chancellor Tootie Tootie handed her her prize.

"Wizard of the Year, Alex Russo everybody." The crowd soft clapped. They all felt sorry for her.

Alex walked off the stage and joined her family and Harper. They pushed their way through the crowd to get to the flying carpet limo.

Alex reluctantly looked back at Mason and sadly glared right into his eyes.

_And you're about to break from all you've heard_

_But don't be scared, I ain't going no where_

The Russos got onto the carpet. Mason pushed his way through the crowd a little ways.

"Wait." Alex crawled off of the carpet to talk to Mason again. She couldn't go home yet, as much as talking about everything hurt her.

_I'll be here, by your side_

_No more fears, no more crying_

They stood right by each other and didn't utter a word for a minute. A single tear ran down Alex's cheek.

"Alex," Mason started, "After everything we've been through, I can't believe that I didn't believe you. I should have. I know I've said this a million times already, but I'm sorry. For everything."

Alex stared at him and sniffled.

_But if you walk away_

_I know I'll fade_

_Cause there is nobody else_

"Please don't leave things like this between us. I can't stand it," Mason finished.

"I know," Alex murmured. "I can't leave it at this either. I just...don't know if I can trust you again. After everything that's happened..." her voice drifted off.

_It's gotta be you_

_Only you_

_Gotta be you_

_Only you_

"You can. I'll never, ever make that mistake again. I promise."

Alex sighed and shook her head.

"Alex, I've never loved anybody as much as I love you. I need you."

_Oh girl, can we try one more, one more time?_

_One more, one more, can we try?_

_One more, one more time_

_I'll make it better_

_One more, one more, can we try?_

_One more, one more_

_Can we try one more time to make it all better?_

Could she trust him? Was all of this heart ache worth it? Would he break her heart all over again?

"I don't know," Alex mumbled.

"I don't know what else to say other than I love you, Alex. From the moment I met you. Can we please jus try one more time? I know I've had too many chances and I don't deserve another but-"

"Yes," Alex simply said.

_Cause it's gotta be you_

_It's gotta be you_

_Only you_

_Only you_

"What?" Mason said.

"Yes. I'll give you one more chance. Just one." Alex looked into Mason's eyes. "I love you too much to say no."

Mason beamed and pulled her into a hug.

"So..." Chase slowly advanced on them.

"Sorry Chase. But there are plenty of fish in the sea." Alex dismissed him and returned to Mason.

"Thank you. You know I love you," Mason whispered into her hair.

"I know." Alex beamed and hugged her one true love. They each knew that they had to be true to one another and not let them go because...

_It's gotta be you_

_Only you_

_It's gotta be you_

_Only you_


	3. One Thing

"**This is the story of how I died."**

**KIDDING! Sorry, I had to. XD**

**Hey! So this is One Thing (my most favorite One Direction song eva! LOVE IT! Actually, that is an understatement… XD) and its track 3 on Up All Night if you didn't know that… Anyways, this is about Eugene/Flynn and Rapunzel from my favorite animated movie, **_**Tangled**_**!**

**Oh. And this takes place…uh…well, we'll see where this goes, but I'm thinking in the middle of the movie… You know, after…uh…the river scene thing…. Yay?**

___I've tried playing it cool_

Eugene was freaking out. Rapunzel had _glowing magic __**hair**_.

Yes. Like _that_ wasn't weird. That wasn't weird at _all_._  
_

_But when I'm looking at you  
I can't ever be brave  
'Cause you make my heart race  
_

"Please-don't-freak-out!" she practically yelled.

Eugene looked back at Rapunzel and started to calm back down. Well, not really.

_Shot me out of the sky  
You're my kryptonite_

Freak out? Psst. Naw. Eugene wasn't going to freak out. "I'm not freaking out are you freaking out? I'm just very interested in your hair and the magical qualities it possesses. How long has it been doing that exactly?"

_You keep making me weak  
Yeah, frozen and can't breathe  
_

"Forever, I guess," Rapunzel replied.

Eugene tried to control his breathing.

Okay. He was freaking out.

_Something's gotta give now_

"Stop freaking out," she blandly said.

How could she tell that?

Eugene sighed. "Sorry, I just…"

_'Cause I'm dying just to make you see  
That I need you here with me now_

"Look," she said, "I know this is hard to believe and all, but I'm still the same person. You can still trust me."

Eugene vaguely nodded.

"I need you. I can't do this on my own. And Mother…" her voice trailed off.

_'Cause you've got that one thing  
_

"It's not that I don't trust you… I do." Eugene glared at his creepy healed hand. The whole hair thing still terrified him.

"Well…good. Because you're the only person that can take me to the floating light lantern thingies."

_So get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead_

"Alright blondie," Eugene said, "we'll keep going in the morning. We can get a good night's sleep here."

He started to get up to get some more firewood. Rapunzel stood too, thinking that she could help. But, her foot got caught on a rock and she started to fall face-first toward the fire.

"Eugene!" she cried. He dove to catch her. He caught her just in time. She fell into his arms.

"Thanks," she whispered and sat back on the log, clearly embarrassed.

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
You've got that one thing  
_

"Hey," Eugene awkwardly stood by her feet. "I'm just going to get some more wood. Okay?"

Rapunzel's hair nodded.

_Now I'm climbing the walls_

Eugene wandered off into the forest. He spotted a dead tree on the top of a small rock ledge. He ran at the rock wall, thankfully didn't trip, and climbed to the top to get wood from the tree.

_But you don't notice at all_

He strolled back to their camp, proudly hoisting the wood up. Rapunzel didn't move at all.

_That I'm going out of my mind  
All day and all night_

Later that night, they both were lying dawn on the soft grass, trying to sleep. But, neither of them could actually drift off. They were too busy thinking about the day's events (including almost _dying_) and each other. Each of them were literally going out of their minds.

_Something's gotta give now  
'Cause I'm dying just to know your name  
And I need you here with me now  
'Cause you've got that one thing  
_

"Rapunzel," Eugene called into the night.

"Yes, Eugene?"

He can faintly see her face looking at him with the light from the fire embers that barely glowed.

"I'm glad that…you know…we're going on this adventure thing…"

"I'm glad too. And thanks for telling me your real name. I like. Eugene Fitzherbert," she mused.

_So get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
_

"You know," Eugene said, "I think you're pretty special. Glowing hair aside. You're way nicer than other girls I've met. Of course, I haven't met very many girls since you're one of the only ones that have come to the Ugly Duckling, but still."

"Gee, thanks. And you're amazing, too. You're really not as mean as you act. Eugene is different than Flynn Rider. And I like the real you better." She smiled.

_So get out, get out, get out of my mind  
And come on, come into my life  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
You've got that one thing_

"So…" Eugene's voice trailed off in the awkward silence.

"I saw Mother earlier today," Rapunzel glumly said.

"What?" Eugene was really shocked. But of course, who could blame him.

"I saw her face peeking out from behind a bush, studying us. I think she was going to talk to me, but you scared her off."

Eugene hesitated, not knowing what to say. "Sorry?"

"No, its fine, I'm happy she didn't talk to me. It would've made thing worse."

"Here, I have an idea." Eugene suddenly stood. "Come on," he told Rapunzel.

"Eugene, we should sleep."

"Nope, I am going to get your mind off of things."

_Woah-oh-oh-oh  
Woah-oh-oh-oh  
Woah-oh-oh-oh_

He waltzed around, clapping his hands and waking animals. Soon, the air was filled with music.

Weird. That was too easy.

Eugene pulled Rapunzel off of the ground and started to swing her around as if they were dancing.

The good thing was that she was laughing. In fact, they both were. Guess Eugene's plan worked.

_You've got that one thing_

Get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  


Rapunzel tripped on a tree root (again? Really?) and Eugene caught her yet again.

"Sorry…."

_So get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
_

"Don't be sorry," Eugene whispered.

The next thing that either of them knew, Eugene had leaned down and kissed Rapunzel on the cheek. Immediately, she blushed.

"Oh… Um… Sorry," he mumbled.

"Don't be sorry."

Then Rapunzel gave Eugene a real kiss.

_So get out, get out, get out of my mind (out of my mind)  
And come on, come into my life  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
Yeah, you've got that one thing_

**Well. That was cheesy. LOL Oh well. Hope you liked it.**


End file.
